The Ex-Boyfriend
by Likithak
Summary: She left him, he's miserable. Fitz is mad when he sees her out on a date with Edison and decides to teach her a lesson. And Olivia is thrilled. Bad synopsis but check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : After a very hectic few days, I finally got some time to breathe! That said, one of the favourite shows right now is Good Girls and I try to catch up the episodes whenever I can. A recent episode was just amazing and so came the idea of an Olitz One Shot. **_

_**Hope you guys don't mind the impulsive writing. **_

_**My other stories will not be updated as of now. But when I do start writing them, I will give you guys a reminder! **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this One Shot! **_

_**A little background, Olivia and Fitz broke up a month ago and Olivia decides to go out with Edison only because she couldn't bear crying and sitting at home surrounded by memories and thoughts of Fitz.**_

_**Also, Fitz is a total bad boy and dirty talker and she loves it. I didn't know how else to put it! **_____

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the dark brown curls of her hair. She wore a tight body hugging red wine dress that stopped just above her knees. It showed a hint of cleavage and left her bare toned arms exposed. She turned around and admired the curve of her back and she was satisfied with how she looked. She wore her black five inch heels and grabbed her purse and filled it with her lipstick and her phone. She swung it around her shoulder and walked out of the room and glanced over once before she shut the lights and locked the apartment door behind her.

She took the elevator to the basement, got into the car to head to a bar where she was supposed to meet her date Edison Davis. They were both lawyers at a very successful firm and he'd finally built up the courage to ask her out after getting to know that she was single after a break up with her boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant.

This was their third date and Olivia was grateful for a distraction in the name of Edison as she still tried to figure her daily life without Fitz. As soon as she thought about him, she tensed up. She closed her eyes and reminded herself not to think about him and turned the ignition on and made her way.

Edison sat on a high chair by the bar and waited for Olivia to arrive. After their first two dates went well, he was hopeful that Olivia may become his girlfriend. He couldn't believe it. He was going to date one of the hottest women he'd ever seen. He always had a crush on her but never had the courage to approach her and he lost hope after she got together with their ex-client Fitzgerald Grant after she won his case. Those two were inseparable, he wonders what went wrong and was waiting for the right opportunity to ask Olivia.

He opened his phone and was scrolling through his feed when he heard somebody walk upto him and was completely mesmerized to see Olivia standing behind him with a beautiful smile on her face. He was so lucky, he thought.

He got down and gave her a small hug and helped her settle down on the stool. Her dress went up as she sat and exposed her glossy thighs and he couldn't help himself from looking.

They ordered their drinks and got into a conversation.

"I really didn't think you were a party person" he said, looking around.

"I'm not. I just wanted a change of scenery. I just wanted to go to a bar and not another fine dining place. You have no problem right?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I was just surprised"

"You look wonderful tonight" he complimented to which Olivia smiled and whispered a thank you.

"I heard you're handling the Newman case" Olivia said.

"Yes. Olivia let's not talk about work today, tell me about yourself" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

Olivia shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She was a private person and even though she knew she was on a date, she still felt uneasy about opening up about herself.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked.

Edison smiled at her and thought for a time before he asked,

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

As much as she thought about all the crazy shit she's done, nothing came into her head except the day Fitz and she had sex on a hotel balcony on one sunny morning in Italy. Just the thought about that day made her squirm. Fitz made her feel carefree, adventurous. She was uptight and reserved but he managed to break her free from her restraints. She couldn't help but think about all the crazy things they'd done together, sexually and otherwise. .

"What is it? Looks like you don't regret it" Edison said as he saw Olivia looking down and smiling to herself.

"Ahh, it's nothing I was thinking about the time I tried to cook and set the house on fire"

"What? When was this?" He chuckled.

"College" she admitted.

"When you were in college? Oh my god" that is scary.

"I know" she replied thinking back to that day.

The mood went solemn as Olivia stopped talking because she saw someone familiar at the back of the bar standing against the wall with a glass of scotch in his wore dark jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His golden brown curls neatly set and shined under the disco lights. As people moved,he finally came to view her body jolted when she saw that he was looking directly at her. His face was clenched and his lips parted as their eyes met. He looked at her and took a long sip of his drink, almost reminding her what she was missing. Olivia exhaled the breath she didn't know was holding. She nervously adjusted her hair when there was nothing wrong with it.

Her body felt as if on fire, she could feel herself pool down there. She looked at him again and again unable to look away. She was hardly

Listening to Edison and it was almost unbearable for her to sit there and watch him undress her in his eyes. She felt desire shock her body and felt deliciously exposed under his gaze. So she did what she badly wanted.

"Hey, I'll be right back" she said and took her purse and got down the stool. She saw how his eyes followed the movement of her legs and made her shudder all over. She looked at him with a longing in her eyes only he could recognize and walked in the opposite direction towards the washroom.

She walked in and placed her purse on the counter and held onto the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a flush in her face, she could feel her body throbbing with adrenaline as she meekly looked at the door. She kept looking and saw the door opened and in he walked. He closed the door, locked it and stood against it as if waiting for her to make the first move.

The minute their eyes met, she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted him, she needed him. She bit her lip and he took it as a sign and walked closer until he was standing right behind her, his erection grazing her butt. She moaned as she felt it poking at her. He carefully placed his hands on her waist and felt the sides of her body as she shivered until he reached her breasts. He cupped them both with his hands pressing his body into hers. Olivia threw her head back into his chest as the familiar feeling of his touch ignited her body. He held the zip between her breasts and pulled it down slowly looking at her. Her breasts were released from the tight hold and he freed them from her dress so that there were poking out at him. He cupped one and he pinched the nipple on the other as she moaned.

"Edison huh?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Fitz…"She moaned as he pinched harder. He was beyond hurt that she would go out on a date when they'd broken up only a month ago.

"You are mine" he said possessively as he pinched her both nipples.

"You are mine to touch" he said as he dipped his head into her shoulder.

Olivia loved the dominant Fitz and his dirty talking would make her go wild.

"You are mine to fuck" he said as he slapped her breast lightly as she whimpered because of the sensation, currents coursing through her body.

"You're mine to love" he said as he looked into her eyes in the mirror. She saw the hurt on his face and felt bad. He turned her around and just as she went to kiss him he stopped her eliciting a groan.

"Oh, I'm not kissing you today." He said, his face strained.

Olivia knew what was coming for her and she was thrilled to be honest.

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked seductively with a mix of eagerness and anticipation in her voice.

"I'm going to fuck you until the only thing that comes out of your mouth is my name" he said as he aggressively held her butt and pushed her closer.

He pulled up her dress and ripped her panties. He wanted to kiss her badly but he controlled himself and went for her took one in his mouth and his fingers grazed the thick lips of her pussy. Her thighs were wet with her juice that is how wet she was and it pleased him to no end. She parted her legs as he placed her on the counter.

"Spread your legs" he said and she obeyed.

He looked at her face flushed, breasts out and tender, legs parted showing her glistening wet pussy and her body quivering with anticipation.

He brought his lips closer to hers and teased her as he slipped two fingers into her moist pussy. "Is this all for me?" He asked.

"Yes" she answered breathless.

"Say it" he demanded.

"This is for you Fitz, only for you" she answered looking into his eyes and he thought he'd come undone right then and there.

Before he could lose himself into the charms of the only woman he ever loved and still does, he undid his pants just enough to get his throbbing member out. Olivia saw him and gulped. She couldn't wait for him to fill her up to the brim and give her the greatest pleasure because only he could do that.

He saw as her eyes turned darker with desire and held her throat gently in the beginning, then tightened his grip a little and pushed her head back and bit her on her beautiful neck as he rammed into her. She yelped and held onto his shoulder as her she closed her eyes to relish finally what she had been missing all this while. This was it, this was home.

He soothed the spot where he bit her earlier as he began to move. He would've been gentler with her but today, he wanted to show her how much he wanted her, how hurt he was when she left him, broken, miserable and angry.

He held her waist and pumped into her like a crazed man in need. He looked at her beautiful breasts bouncing at every thrust.

"Look at me, Livvie" he whispered.

She looked at him and almost came when she saw the pure lust in his face for her. Fitz was a bad boy and that thrilled her immensely. He was everything she ever wanted, dangerous, sexy, smart, relentless.

"Fitz..fitz.." she whimpers as his strokes became impossibly faster as she felt herself almost convulse from the sensations gripping her body shattering her senses of the word around her.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me" he demanded and she did exactly that.

"You like this?" He asked panting.

"Yes" she answered in between breaths.

"I love it when you fuck me" she answered and Fitz let out a growl as he moved closer and held her body tight against him and touched her forehead with his. He missed this. Missed being with her. Missed it how she made his heart beat wildly, with everything that she did.

Moans filled the room as he fucked her relentlessly until they both came. She held onto his shoulders and collapsed against her head against his chest. Still inside her, he calmed her down by slowly rubbing his hand over her back.

He placed his hand over her head and softly ran it through as he felt her breathing become even. She hugged him and buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked scared as hell that he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Fitz" she said. He sighed.

"Livvie…look at me…" he said so softly as if she were a delicate feather.

He pushed her chin up and softly grazed his lips over hers before she kissed him with passion. He returned the kiss and felt immediately at ease. This was home to him, in her arms.

"I was scared. Your love, this passion, us, it was overwhelming to me..I got scared. I got scared that I was losing myself to you…"

He let her speak, as he gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

"So I pushed you away. I only went out with Edison to stop thinking about you, but I couldn't, I can't…and then I realized..if I were to lose myself, it would only be to you. I love you Fitz.."

Fitz smiled as he sheepishly stared at the woman who had changed his life.

"…I would like to be your wife, if that's something you still want" she said looking into his eyes biting her lip.

"I am yours and you're one the only woman I'd want to spend forever with" he said and kissed her senselessly cupping her face.

He could feel himself get hard inside her again and she shifted to accommodate him. He lifted his brow up and looked at her as she looked ready for round two.

"What? I missed you.." she answered seductively. He chuckled.

He kissed her as they made love once again.

_**While Edison sat outside with his drink wondering where in the world was Olivia LOL. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You asked for a part two, so here it is. No promises on when the next update will be. Also, this story is kinda different in the sense there's going to be more lust than love.**_

_**Hope you like this part! **_

_Flashback. _

Olivia was curled up on her couch watching a movie with some wine and popcorn when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock to see it was 11PM. Who was here at this time? She groaned as she got up from her comfortable position on the couch and peeped through the door. She stood back for a second and then took a deep breath before she opened the door.

" ?" She said, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Hi, Olivia" he said. He had a black turtleneck on, a curl draping his forehead and a bottle of her favourite wine in his hand.

"I wanted to thank you" he said, looking at her flashing one of his panty dropping smiles.

"It's 11PM" she said.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, this time his face hardening a little. She simply looked at him, thinking whether this was a good idea. She knew how this night would end. She didn't have the strength in her to resist him. She couldn't. She didn't want to.

She stepped aside and let him in. There was no going back she knew, she knew it when she had sex with him on her office desk back at the firm like a crazed teenager. That's what was so unsettling about him. He made her feels things, things she'd never felt before. Just looking at him right now made her wet and she hated herself for being so weak.

He sat down on her couch and looked up at her. She stood there assessing his game. What was he here for? Does he really think there could be something between them? Yes, they'd had sex, many times before when she was fighting his case in court but this, him in her house was very…strange..

" -"

"Take off your clothes" he said, looking her dead in the eye.

She hated the fact that her nipples got hard and her pussy was practically dripping when he said that. He knew she liked this, and he used it to his best advantage.

She removed the buttons of her sweater one by one, her eyes never leaving his. He drank his scotch looking at her movements turning her on further. She felt hot, sexy, wanted, dominated and she loved it. She loved this. He had a pleased look on his face as he saw the fire in her eyes.

After she got rid of her sweater, he was elated to see that she was in her nude lace bra. He could see those brown pebbles beneath the lace covering her breast. He gulped his scotch slowly as he saw her reach behind and unclasp her bra. The scene of her breasts moving a little with the unclasping made his cock twitch. She smirked as she moved farther away from him removing her bra. Her perky breasts facing him begging to be touched, her nipples hard and pointing. She moved to remove her pants taking her time with it, making him groan. When she was about to pull down her nude lace panties, he motioned her to come closer.

She walked slowly towards him, her body feeling hot like on fire. Her lips were quivering with anticipation, she knew there was the sweetest dirtiest pleasure waiting for her and her knees went weak just thinking about the things he could do to her body.

She stood near him, her legs touching his.

He patted his lap and she smirked. She climbed into the couch and her hands landed on his chest while his hands cupped her ass. He brought her close and dipped his tongue into her belly button and Olivia moaned throwing her head back. He left bite marks across her abdomen making her scream, yell, shiver and jolt in pain and pleasure. Her body was at his mercy and she wanted nothing else.

He slowly pulled her panties down and when they pooled at her knees, he simply ripped them

Apart and threw them away. . She sat there on him, one knee on either side of him. She felt the bulge in his pants touch her wet core and moaned loudly making him grow harder. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and cupped the flesh on her buttock too tightly. He slapped her ass once before he rubbed it soothing her. He buried his head into her chest tasting those lovely nipples as his fingers finally met her core.

She tightened her grip around his shoulders as she was lost in heaven. He slipped two fingers inside her and started fucking her with his fingers too fast at once. She couldn't take it.

"Fitz..fitz…fuck fitz..I'm gonna come" She panted looking at his eyes to have mercy on her but he didn't stop, he wanted her to come, fast, he wanted to see that beautiful look on her face when she came undone.

He pulled out and slapped her clit lightly sending jolts of electricity into her. He buried his face into her and pumped her hard and fast with his fingers. Olivia moaned, panted,naked in his arms writhing from the need to reach the finish line. Nobody, absolutely nobody had ever made her feel this way.

"Livvie, come for me baby" he said in the smooth baritone voice he was gifted with and there she came screaming his name as he held her in his arms for a while.

"You're too clothed" she said as she lay against his chest completely spent.

"Let's get you into bed" he answered drawing circles on her back.

"Excuse me?" She was surprised. Sure she got her release, but what about him? Was this some sick joke where he got off on using her to fulfil his fantasies? She asked him exactly that as she got out of his laps and wore her sweater.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asks dumbfounded.

"I want you. But tonight was your night" he said, smiling.

She looked at him crossing her arms.

"Consider it a little gift from me for winning my case." He said as he walked closer and pulled up her face and kissed her lips.

"I'm just your lawyer?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"You're not just my lawyer, Olivia, we both know that"

He sighed and walked around the room.

Olivia hated that she was one of the most sought after lawyers in DC yet this man stripped her off her courage and made her vulnerable.

"I want you" she said, this time her voice authoritative as she sized him up.

Fitz looked at her and his eyes flowed. He loved her vigour. What a woman, he thought. He removed the turtleneck he was wearing and walked to her removing his pants and the rest of his clothes.

"So, where do you wanna do it?" He asked.

"Against the wall. That wall." She answers and pointed to the space next to the window. Fitz groaned at the change of tone. She was going to be the death of him. Without a word he ripped her sweater apart, picked her up and placed her against the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around him as he entered without a warning.

"Ah, Fitz" she helped as she felt him ram into her pussy. He pumped into her as she held on to him for her dear life. He didn't let her close her eyes not once, always telling her to look at him, making her come one another time. Fitz felt the walls of her pussy squeeze against his cock as she came and he was reaching his peak and so he fucked faster. Olivia was sure to end up with a sore pussy or a sore back.

He came into her and saw as his seed coated her core and kissed her again unable to resist that glow on her face. She was beautiful. She was one of a kind. She was the only person whom he had lost his sleep for, ever since he lays on Olivia Pope, he hadn't been the same. And so he knew, in his heart this time, that this woman, was going to be the one.


End file.
